Caminho sem Volta
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: James é o professor de dança de três talentosas garotas, Emmeline, Marlene e Alysson. Mas algo muda para os quatro, será que eles poderão controlar a paixão que arde em seus corpos?


**N/A:** Oii gente! Então só pra avisar, essa fanfic é uma ultra mega NC-18. Se vocês se sentirem ofendidos ou seus pais não deixam vocês lerem, por favor fechem a página. Ou leiam minhas outras fanfics – propagando é a alma do negocio, não? – espero que gostem da fanfic, foi algo completamente louco e que veio na minha mente do nada. Ela é de presente para a minha mammá virtual que é totalmente louca por NC's. Mammá Sana essa é pra você. É uma fanfic onde o James fica com a Marlene, a Emmeline e a Alysson uma PO minha, sim é esse tipo de fic, volto a dizer pra fecharem a página se não quiserem ler, mas amo criticas. Foi betada pela minha adorável mana, a Mandy! Beeijos amoras.

1 Lily Evans

**N/B:** Aeee Maninha, betada está^^ Muito be escrita, por sinal... Que galera safadjenha não? ahsuahsu Beijoooos

Mandy BrixX

* * *

><p><strong>Caminho sem Volta...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Enquanto as via dançar ele desejava o impossível.<em>

* * *

><p>Eram passos tão delicados que compunham aquela música leves como uma pluma, mas que exigiam tanta força quanto elas podiam suportar, o suor caia por seus rostos enquanto ela trabalhavam somente e tão somente em se inclinar e subir em uma ponta completa.<p>

Suas faces se cravavam de dor e seus lábios eram mordidos até sangrar enquanto passados que faziam que parecessem que elas voavam faziam seus olhos deslumbrados seguirem cada contorno de seus corpos.

Corpos tão delicados, tão feitos para aquela dança, mas que em um futuro serviriam para _outra_ dança, a dança do amor, a dança que ele queria iniciar. Eles os observava com atenção não perdendo sequer um movimento, uma leve sugestão de mudança de posição, ele era completamente cativado por elas.

Seus olhos se apregoavam em seus rostos vendo cada faceta que aparecia nas pálidas faces, via quando fechavam os olhos para visualizar um movimento, via quando franziam a testa ante a dificuldade de tal passo, via também o pequeno, mas vitorioso sorriso quando executavam um passo á perfeição.

As cores também lhe fascinavam, o brilho dos olhos azuis, a concentração dos verdes, a determinação dos castanhos. Os cabelos sedosos também tinham cores fascinantes que muitas vezes determinavam qual papel seria de qual, o cabelo preto como as asas de um corvo, o vermelho brilhante semelhante aos rubis que compunham as fantasias e o louro dourado parecido com os fios de ouro usado em todas as fantasias.

Um pequeno sorriso cruza seus lábios quebrando a linha rígida, suas meninas são o exemplo da perfeição, são a delicadeza, a força, a dedicação, a beleza e o desejo, _seu_ desejo.

Ele exige o máximo de todas, as força até seus limites somente porque sabe que pode vê-las lutar contra tudo que acreditam e se superar, ele as faz provar que são cada vez melhores e maiores, que podem mais e que sempre irão ter mais.

Ele lhes mostra que podem ter a todos e qualquer um e depois lhes nega poder ter alguém: á ele. Porque _ele_ é o mestre, o professor, ele quem lhes levou até ali e somente ele pode estar no comando apesar de saber que no fundo seus sentimentos e desejos o dominam, que tudo em que pode pensar por todos os dias e a cada segundo é nelas, em suas dedicadas alunas.

Um suspiro escapa de seus lábios antes que ele o possa conter, três pares de olhos ansiosos voltam para ele e ele se força a sorrir tranquilizador para elas, _é claro que não via nada de errado_.

- Professor? – ele olhou para cima e se deparou com os castanhos e ansiosos olhos de Emmeline nele, deixou seus olhos percorrem o rosto de fada da aluna desde os cabelos dourados até o decote onde a respiração levemente ofegante da garota fazia com que seus seios subissem levemente.

- Sim, Emmeline? – respondeu deixando seus olhos percorrem suas outras duas alunas, tão ansiosas quanto à primeira.

- O senhor está bem? – a loira perguntou por fim empurrando sua franja para trás da orelha, ele seguiu os movimentos dos dedos longos com seus olhos.

- Sim, estou, por quê? – estava levemente impaciente para voltar a vê-las dançando.

- O senhor só ficou ai, parado olhando para o nada irritado, nos preocupou que algo com os passos esteja errado. – tomou a frente da amiga Marlene, tão preocupada quanto a outra e sendo a mais ousada das alunas a única com coragem de falar exatamente o que todas pensavam.

Ele se levantou de sua cadeira, seu corpo se movendo felinamente e caminhou até as três garotas paradas uma ao lado da outra, tocou de leve a face de Emmeline e então afagou os cabelos de Marlene enquanto olhava nos olhos de Alysson.

- Não tem nada de errado com os movimentos. – respondeu por fim e forçou um sorriso divertido a ficar somente em seu interior ao ver o claro alívio de suas alunas. – Entretanto... – viu os três pares de olhos se fixarem imediatamente nele, foi para trás de Alysson e colocou suas mãos sobre os quadris da aluna que tremeu levemente sob o contato. – Eu estou pensando em diversificar um pouco o tipo de movimentos que vocês fazem misturar algumas danças.

Elas concordaram atentas e James com suas mãos firmes nos quadris de Alysson começou a movimentar a aluna nos tipos de movimentos de quadris que queria acrescentar a dança de suas garotas, subiu suas mãos pelos lados da ruiva e a fez erguer os braços, suas mãos levemente calejadas foram acompanhando o percurso e logo só existiam Alysson e James, ambos não se lembravam mais de Emmeline ou Marlene e simplesmente começaram a dançar, deixando seus corpos lhe guiarem.

Os quadris se mexiam em compasso, os braços faziam movimentos sincronizados, os pés começavam a se movimentar em direções contrárias e ainda assim executavam a dança á perfeição.

Marlene e Emmeline podiam somente observar e invejar Alysson por estar sendo tocada daquela maneira por James, não uma desrespeitosa, mas sim como se ela fosse o instrumento pelo qual James vivia, de onde suas grandes peças, atos, musicas soavam, as mãos do moreno se moviam com possessividade pelo corpo magro da aluna, mostrando que sabia onde e como tocar nos corpos.

- Viram? – James perguntou levemente ofegante, Marlene e Emmeline concordaram hipnotizadas pela dança sensual e completamente erótica que haviam visto.

- Repitam. – ele disse calmo. Ambas o olharam atordoadas, como podiam fazer semelhante coisa? Como podiam copiar tal perfeição e a macular com seus corpos inexperientes e imperfeitos?

- Mas... – começou Emmeline pronta para explicar, pedir, ou até mesmo suplicar que James não as fizesse destruir a maravilha dos passos, a complexidade dos movimentos e a sincronia dos corpos que haviam acabado de presenciar, era como fazer amor, traduzir o amor, o sexo, o desejo, a luxúria em passos de dança e em seguida pedir para uma virgem tímida e leiga em qualquer tipo de dança que a imitasse.

Os olhos cor de avelã do professor ficaram determinados e sua voz dura enquanto ele movia seu corpo em direção ao de Emmeline, a loira tropeçou para trás ofegante ao ver a face tão bela, perfeita e cheia de sexualidade latente tão perto.

- Dance. – ele ordenou e tudo que Emmeline pode fazer foi obedecer, ela deixou seus olhos caírem levemente se fechando e recordou os movimentos de Alysson e os de James, lambeu de leve seus lábios que estavam secos e então deixou seu corpo agir.

James se afastou um pouco e observou Emmeline lentamente imitar os passos de dança que sem sequer perceber criara, sentiu o calor subir por seu corpo enquanto observava o corpo de sua aluna traçar os passos complicados e sedutores que ele próprio criara. Lambeu seu lábio e sem poder se conter foi até a loira e deixou suas mãos pousarem no pescoço dela, Emmeline abriu seus olhos e então prendeu James com sua armadilha castanha.

Os passos vieram mais facilmente para Emmeline, agora ela subitamente entendia como Alysson pudera mostrar tanta sensualidade, mostrar tanto seu desejo e ao mesmo tempo o esconder, ela compreendia a complexidade que dançar que fazer amor com seu professor exigia, a maestria de simplesmente deixar o homem mais velho lhe guiar, confiar que ele não lhe deixaria cair, deixa-lo tocar seu corpo como se fosse dele, se entregar totalmente á ele.

Marlene sutilmente levou suas mãos aos seus seios os sentindo latejar e abriu sua boca suavemente para respirar, ver Emmeline com James era tão erótico quanto vê-lo com Alysson a morena só podia esperar ansiosa por sua vez, quando James daria toda sua atenção para ela, quando seria a vez _dela_ ter aquele corpo feito de pecado e banhado em luxúria guiando-lhe em direção ao caminho sem volta, ao caminho que a morena sabia que queria traçar da mesma forma que vira suas colegas traçarem.

- Marlene? – a morena se sobressaltou e olhou para James que ainda dançava com Emmeline, traçando os passos finais.

- Sim...? – perguntou hesitante sem saber se já deveria ter começado ou se deveria espera-lo.

- Venha. – ele não precisou dizer duas vezes e a morena já trocava de lugar com Emmeline e enquanto olhava nos olhos de seu professor deixava o que sentia por ele e o que ele sentia por ela e pela dança que juntos faziam lhe dominar.

Alysson e Emmeline puderam perceber a sutil diferença de quando dançaram com James e de quando _Marlene_ dançou com ele, enquanto com Alysson a dança era permeada por sua suave inocência, a com Emmeline a confiança em lhe mostrar novos caminhos pela estrada que já conhecia e a de Marlene agora falava de experiência, de como seria e de como traria prazer, a dança de Marlene e James era tão carnal quanto às outras, mas em algo se excedia, em algo brilhava e traçava um contorno novo e diferente, um leque de opções que as outras duas nunca esperaram ou sonharam.

Quando a dança terminou James e Marlene estavam ofegantes, seus rostos inclinados um em direção do outro e suas bocas entreabertas como se esperassem impacientes pelo toque, os olhos de ambos semifechados.

James fechou seus olhos com força e se afastou se forçou a voltar para sua cadeira e se sentou se remexendo para arrumar sua provavelmente visível ereção. Aquele dia, aquelas danças haviam superado o que ele esperava, levara seu relacionamento com as alunas á um novo patamar, um que sabia que quando cruzado não haveria volta, não permitiria.

As garotas olharam para James esperando pelo próximo passo, o próximo comando. Minutos se passaram enquanto elas somente observavam James sentado de olhos fechados os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas.

Alysson chegou perto de James e tocou o braço dele, James abriu os olhos e a maré avelã se cravou nos olhos verdes brilhantes da ruiva, ela ficou subitamente ofegante com a consciência sexual desperta. Sua libido gritando que achara um homem capaz de satisfazê-la em todos os quesitos, que com ele nunca haveria decepção.

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntou a ruiva levemente assustada por suas emoções, pelo que seu corpo lhe dizia, pelo que sua mente negava.

James sorriu um sorriso cansado que subitamente mostrou á elas o que ele realmente era: um homem mais velho, professor delas, experiente em todos os quesitos da vida.

- O que vocês querem fazer? – os quatro sabiam que não mais se tratava de uma simples pergunta sobre para qual ensaio queriam pular, sabiam que a resposta de cada um deles mudaria tudo sobre o relacionamento deles.

Marlene olhou para suas companheiras de dança, amigas de infância e vizinhas, desde pequenas tudo que faziam, faziam juntas. Agora a morena sabia que se as outras duas desistissem não poderia acompanha-las, as deixaria por conta própria pela primeira vez em dezessete anos. Doía saber que o que sentia por James era tão forte que era capaz de abalar a amizade que não fora abalada por divórcios, segundos casamentos, falsas tentativas de mudanças e muitas outras coisas.

Emmeline abaixou sua cabeça e sobrepesou tudo que sentia tudo que sabia e tudo que poderia acontecer, pensou se o que sentia era passageiro, se valia a pena possivelmente perder a amizade das amigas, perder James caso não desse certo. Pensou também no 'e se' desse certo? Se fosse perfeito e fosse a melhor coisa de sua vida e a estivesse perdendo por medo de se magoar?

Alysson olhou para James, ela sabia o que queria e sabia também o que as amigas queriam, mas e o que ele queria? Isto era a verdadeira questão, ela sabia que desejava James e que o queria em sua vida á longo prazo, mas sabia se ele a queria em longo prazo? Ou se seria somente a diversão de uma noite perfeita que guardaria em sua mente para o resto da vida?

- Eu quero você. – declamou Marlene interrompendo o contínuo silencio da sala, James a olhou sem surpresa nenhum por ter vindo da morena aquela primeira declaração, ele sabia que Marlene seria a que decidiria primeiro, para melhor ou para pior.

- Eu também quero você. – declara calmo e ao ver o olhar da morena completa. – Mas nada é tão simples assim, Marlene.

- Só é complicado quando você faz ser. – retruca a morena imediatamente.

- Marlene... – James suspirou e esfregou de leve sua testa pensando em como fazer a decidida morena perceber todas as possíveis falhas ali.

- Lene está certa, ela quer você, você a quer, eu quero você também e sei que também me quer como sei que quer a Ally também, não existe nada mais simples que isso, James. Que se danem os outros e o que eles pensam. – surpreendentemente para James a resposta veio de Emmeline e os olhos do moreno brilharam ao ver aquela pequena demonstração do fogo interior da loira.

- Lene e Emme estão certas, se nós queremos os outros não tem nada a ver com isso. – afirmou a ruiva e James olhou admirado para as três jovens e formosas _mulheres_ a sua frente, elas não eram mais suas garotinhas, elas haviam crescido e agora reivindicavam o que era delas por direito: ele.

- Isso é tão mais complicado. – o moreno afirmou, esfregando a nuca com força enquanto voltava a pensar em quando somente as observava, desejava e "sabia" que nunca poderia tê-las.

Emmeline, Marlene e Alysson se entreolharam e se ajoelharam na frente de James, as três tocaram no moreno em diversos pontos. Emme nos joelhos, Lene nos cabelos bagunçados e Ally nos braços musculosos.

- Pare de pensar no que pode acontecer James, pense no presente e deixe o futuro para quando ele acontecer. – sussurrou Emmeline aflita ao ver o professor daquela maneira.

James lentamente ergueu seu rosto e as três viram as gamas de emoções ali, até que o moreno sorriu, um sorriso comum ao James que elas adoravam, ele puxou o rosto de Emmeline em sua direção e tocou seus lábios com os da loira.

Emmeline imediatamente abriu sua boca e passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele, sentindo o gosto de homem que James exalava, com uma mistura de café e bala de menta, as que ela e as meninas sempre o viam mascando por causa de seu problema com cigarros.

A loira deu tudo de si naquele beijo, mostrou como poderia ser bom entre eles, mostrou o que sentia e o que esperava e queria em retorno, James e ela gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

James sentia o gosto de chocolate na boca de Emmeline, a devorava como um homem sedento, ele sentiu ela gemer e puxar com força seu cabelo e sorriu por entre os lábios dela a puxando para seu colo e acariciando os quadris dela.

Marlene e Alysson se entreolharam e trocaram sorrisos maliciosos enquanto se moviam para trás de James e Emmeline e passavam a acariciar o peito de moreno, o pescoço e até mesmo Emmeline.

Alysson inclina sua cabeça contra o pescoço de James e começa a mordiscar e lamber a área fazendo com que o moreno gema contra a boca de Emme, a ruiva deixa suas mãos tocarem a nuca de James e sobe seus lábios para o lóbulo da orelha dele onde morde, chupa e brinca com uma sensualidade natural.

Marlene vai lentamente desabotoando os botões da camisa de James e o moreno afasta levemente Emmeline para dar mais espaço para Marlene que continua sua tarefa com dedicação e quando ela termina de abrir a camisa de James ela passa a dar beijos amorosos no estômago do moreno, fazendo ele gemer cada vez mais de encontro a boca de Emmeline, Marlene continua com sua doce tortura seguindo o caminho para cima e lambendo e mordiscando os mamilos de James, beliscando e beijando-os.

Emmeline não se manteve passiva deixando suas mãos irem para as costas de James e arranhando o moreno, o beijando com abandono, acariciando os cabelos completamente desordenados do moreno, um pequeno sorriso sacana em seus lábios.

James também de longe se manteve quieto deixando suas mãos percorrem de maneira possessiva todo o corpo de Emmeline, beijando o pescoço dela e descendo o collant que ela usava e deixando os seios generosos saltarem livres, ele os beija e mordisca e alguns segundos depois sente os cabelos de alguém baterem em seu rosto e abre os olhos vendo que Marlene esta tomando o outro seio de Emmeline entre seus lábios voluptuosos.

O moreno geme alto ante a visão de Marlene chupando os seios de Emmeline e solta o seio da loira a deixando ao encargo de Marlene que se rende a tarefa com esmero, James observa ambas por alguns segundos e então puxa a cabeça de Alysson que também observa para si e a beija, devorando a ruiva que tem gosto de limão para ele, da forma cítrica e ardente que somente o limão pode ter.

Marlene e Emmeline param por segundos o que estão fazendo e observam James e Alysson e a forma como o moreno segura a cabeça da ruiva a conduzindo com fogo e calor para as brumas da paixão, Marlene lambe seus lábios e então morde a bochecha de James com força exigindo atenção.

O moreno sorri sacana se separando de Alysson, que reclama suavemente e então sente seu rosto puxado em direção ao de Marlene e começa a beijar a mais experiente de suas alunas, a mais forte, mais decidida, a líder.

Emmeline sai do colo de James o que faz com que Marlene imediatamente pegue o lugar da loira, Alysson vai para onde Marlene estava e Emmeline para onde Alysson estava e logo ambas começam a tirar suas roupas com os olhos pregados em James e Marlene que estavam absortos demais um no outro e na paixão desenfreada e sem nenhuma delicadeza que fluía entre eles.

Alysson vai para trás de Marlene e gentilmente puxa os braços da morena que imediatamente solta a nuca de James, Emmeline puxa uma das alças da regata que Marlene usa enquanto Alysson puxa a outra deixando o sutiã vermelho de Marlene a vista, ambas levam seus lábios para a parte dos seios de Marlene que aparece e lambem.

James e Marlene gemeram juntos, James por ver a maravilhosa cena e participar, e Marlene pelas sensações múltiplas que sentia.

Mas logo a morena se levantou e puxou James em pé e as três alunas se dispuseram a tirar a roupa de seu professor com uma maestria e perfeição que mais uma vez o deixou fascinado por elas, Marlene soltava o cinto dele enquanto Alysson puxava sua camisa de dentro da calça e Emmeline puxava ela por seus ombros.

James chutou os sapatos que usava e ficou só vestindo apenas sua cueca boxer preta, sorriu sacana para suas alunas e então acariciou de leve os cachos de Emmeline.

- Vocês estão vestidas demais. – disse sedutor e começou o lento caminho de terminar de descer o collant pelo corpo de Emmeline que gemia impaciente, o moreno fazia a descida de forma vagarosa mordiscando cada parte da pele que se descobria.

Ao ver que Marlene e Alysson iriam começar a tirar as próprias roupas James as olha gravemente e diz com uma voz e entonação perfeita que mostram que é um dominante.

- Não. – ambas olham para ele surpresas e ele sorri sacana. – Só eu posso tirar essas maravilhosas roupas de seus corpos deslumbrantes.

Ambas concordam ofegantes e sorriem lambendo os lábios em antecipação. James rapidamente termina de tirar a roupa de Emmeline deixando a loura somente uma calcinha de renda preta, que o faz gemer alto de desejo, mas buscando seu controle ele mantém a peça do corpo da sedutora aluna.

Ele caminha lentamente até Alysson e Marlene e sobe cada uma de suas mãos para o seio de cada uma delas e em uma reação gêmea ambas jogam suas cabeças para trás e gemem alto. James sorri e então morde de leve o pescoço de Marlene deixando uma marca, ele se separa dela e vai até Alysson que o olha com os olhos verdes nublados de desejo.

- Olá pra você. – ele sussurra rouco contra o ouvido dela beijando o ombro dela e descendo a alça da blusinha que a ruiva esta vestindo e revelando lentamente o sutiã branco puro que ela usava, James olhou a peça com os olhos em chamas e a deixou no corpo de Alysson.

Lentamente desceu suas mãos levanta a blusa junto e parou onde o short folgado que a ruiva usava chegava, beijou carinhosamente a bochecha dela e desceu esta peça também sorrindo nada surpreso ao ver a calcinha branca que combinava com o sutiã. Termina de deixar Ally somente com suas roupas de baixo e se move até Marlene que lhe esperava impaciente.

A morena imediatamente o puxa para perto lhe beijando vorazmente e James a força a se acalmar e beija de leve o pescoço da morena descendo até o vão entre os seios entre, o sutiã vermelho sangue que ela usa, beija de leve a peça e morde o seio dela carinhosamente por cima do sutiã, o vermelho ficando levemente úmido.

Beija a barriga nua dela e desce o zíper lateral da blusa dela, fazendo a peça também vermelha cair, James suspira contra a barriga nua e pálida de Marlene e beija o umbigo dela antes de brincar com a calça legging preta que a morena usava.

Marlene geme impaciente e força a cabeça de James contra seu corpo o moreno ri de maneira carnal e começa a descida vagarosa da calça da morena cada vez mais impaciente. Ele rosna de pura lascívia ao ver a calcinha vermelha dela.

Ele se levanta lentamente e então olha as três mulheres praticamente nuas a sua frente com desejo em seus olhos avelã. Elas sorriem para ele, e James sente seu membro estremecer contra sua boxer e lambe seus lábios rapidamente.

- Vamos para o meu quarto lá é mais confortável. – elas concordam e ele rapidamente abre uma porta lateral que se você não conhecesse passaria por ela reto, mas os quatro a conheciam.

Elas ofegaram levemente enquanto viam o quarto de James, a cama king size grande o suficiente para pelo menos seis pessoas coberta com um lençol simples branco cheia de travesseiros. James sorriu de leve ante a reação delas.

Marlene se recuperou rápido e se moveu rapidamente na direção de James empurrando o moreno em direção à cama e quando as pernas de James bateram nela sua maior reação foi sorrir e se arrastar para o centro da cama, Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior dele e puxou fazendo o moreno gemer, Alysson e Emmeline engatinharam para cima da cama e a loira levou seus seios aos lábios de James já livres de Marlene.

O moreno se dispôs a suga-los e mordisca-los fazendo a loira gemer altamente, Alysson somente observava e Marlene se dispunha a acariciar o peitoral do moreno e beijar cada centímetro de pele descoberta até chegar à boxer, lá ela mordeu a ponta desta e rosnou de brincadeira, James soltou o seio de Emmeline e gemeu alto.

Lene rapidamente desceu a boxer pelos quadris de James e ela parou nos calcanhares do moreno que rapidamente a chutou para longe, Marlene acariciou toda a extensão de James e beijou o lado interno de ambas as coxas do moreno o que o fez gemer de leve e puxa a cabeça dela em forma de ordem na direção de seu membro.

Lene riu safadamente e brincou um pouco com ele, atormentando-o e não indo na direção que ele queria. Por fim a morena se cansou de brincar e levou seus dedos longos até o membro do moreno fazendo ele fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás.

Emmeline pegou as mãos de James e as pôs em seus seios, ele os apertou e acariciou frenético enquanto Marlene lhe tocava. Alysson sorriu e se ajoelhou entre as pernas de James, Marlene deu espaço para a ruiva que imediatamente levou o membro do moreno para a boca o fazendo tremer e gemer.

- Ahh... Minhas queridas alunas... – ele gemeu alto. Emme riu rouca e sussurrou no ouvido do moreno estremecendo ante a maravilhosa sensação que era ele acariciando seus seios.

- Hoje, você é o aluno, professor Potter.

Ally masturbava James que somente podia aproveitar as sensações de ter suas dedicadas alunas lhe dando tanto prazer, enquanto a ruiva lambia sua glande como uma gatinha gulosa e Marlene acaricia seu umbigo e descia lentamente arranhando com as unhas longas, Emmeline acariciava seus mamilos enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com os dela. Resolveu que estava na hora de inverter a situação.

Segurou a cabeça de Alysson a fazendo parar e a separou de seu corpo gemendo quando o pequeno som de protesto da ruiva ecoou no quarto, também soltou o outro seio de Emmeline e empurrou levemente Marlene na cama, sorriu para elas.

- Minha vez. – elas sorriram e simplesmente esperaram.

James primeiro se virou para Emmeline e fez a loira deitar, beijou toda a linha do pescoço dela e desceu para os seios, os lambeu e chupou até ela suplicar, depois desceu seus lábios para o estomago dela e aspirou o doce aroma de sua excitação por cima da calcinha de renda preta, tirou a peça com cuidado e a colocou em sua gaveta, a loira gemeu alto e arqueou os quadris, James os levantou levemente e sorriu libidinoso enquanto levava seus lábios até o clitóris de Emmeline e brincava com ele em sua língua fazendo a loira gritar atormentada, pressionou de leve seu ponto G e a garota gemeu alto.

Ela puxou impaciente sua cabeça para cima e colou seus lábios nos dela, o beijando de forma selvagem e desesperada. James a satisfez e então levou dois dedos até o centro de seu prazer e a penetrou lentamente a fazendo gemer desesperada.

Marlene soltou um chiado agoniado enquanto se acariciava olhando aos dois, James levantou sua cabeça e sorriu malicioso para a morena sexualmente desesperada.

- Você gosta de observar não é Lene? – a morena gemeu e concordou. James sorriu ainda mais. – Eu vou te dar algo que observar então... Ally venha aqui.

A ruiva obedeceu prontamente e James tirou seus dedos de dentro de Emmeline que gemeu frustrada, o moreno levou os dedos úmidos da excitação de Emmeline até os lábios de Alysson que abriu a boca e abocanhou os dedos de James os lambendo e chupando como se fosse o melhor dos doces.

Marlene os observava seus olhos pesados de desejo e quando James fez um sinal para a morena se aproximar em meio segundo ela estava lá, James puxou o cabelo dela com força e a beijou ferozmente Marlene correspondeu o beijo e levou a mão dele até sua vagina querendo que ele a acariciasse e saciasse seu fogo interior. James riu contra seus lábios, divertido em atormentá-la.

- Vai ter que esperar Srta. McKinnon e nada de se masturbar, essa delicia é só minha. – Marlene concordou agoniada.

James tirou seus dedos dos lábios de Alysson e ela gemeu, ele acariciou de leve a face falsamente inocente da ruiva e então levou seus dedos até a calcinha dela e a acariciou por cima da peça, a ruiva movimentou seus quadris no ritmo estabelecido pelos dedos de James.

- Oh, James... – ela gemeu suplicando.

O moreno pegou uma das mãos de Emmeline e a levou até onde a sua estava e então foi para trás da loira esfregando seu membro já absurdamente ereto na bunda da loira, os dedos longos de Emmeline foram colocados dentro da calcinha de Alysson e ela imediatamente começou a masturbar a ruiva sem penetrá-la, mas a fazendo gemer alto.

Marlene enquanto isso controlava sua vontade de se tocar até ter o alivio que necessitava, a morena gemeu alto completamente aflita. James se virou para ela e a fez se deitar a morena fechou os olhos aliviada.

- Como você é impaciente minha querida. – Marlene balançou a cabeça há muito havia perdido a capacidade de falar, James tirou sua calcinha rapidamente e então levantou seus quadris e a penetrou.

Ambos gritaram ao sentir o primeiro contato e seus corpos começaram a se mover ritmicamente no movimento em que ambos conheciam no movimento que era só deles, a dança que somente podiam dançar um com o outro, o auge do prazer que podiam ter somente um com o outro.

As estocadas de James eram fortes e batiam com força contra as paredes do sexo de Marlene, que gemia e gritava o nome de seu professor. James sentiu dentes se cravarem com força em seu ombro e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo forte. Marlene tinha seus dentes cravados na carne de James enquanto os impulsos dele aumentavam de intensidade, logo a morena chegava ao seu máximo e gritava enquanto tinha o melhor orgasmo múltiplo de sua vida, vendo estrelas, montanhas russas e pensando que fora para céu e ainda estava lá.

James se movimentava ainda sobre seu corpo até que com um grito final ele veio, sua semente jorrando dentro de seu corpo, Marlene o agarrou e segurou dentro de si o máximo possível e quando olhou para o lado viu Alysson e Emmeline uma acariciando e masturbando a outra completamente nuas. Gemeu de leve ante a cena chamando a atenção de James para ela o fazendo sorrir.

James se retirou de seu corpo e Marlene nada pode fazer além de ficar ali deitada sentindo-se lânguida e completamente satisfeita, o moreno se aproximou de Emmeline por trás e sussurrou para ela continuar o que ela fez prontamente seguida por Alysson, ele esfregou seu membro no traseiro da loira e ela arqueou sua bunda para ela e James aceitando a permissão de Emmeline pegou o lubrificante e abriu ambos os lados da bunda de Emmeline colocando o gel frio na loira, a fazendo gemer ante a sensação.

- James... – ela disse e ele mordeu de leve seu lóbulo.

- Vai ser bom, espere. – ela concordou e deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro do moreno que beijou de leve os lábios inchados dela.

Depois de espalhar lubrificante em Emmeline, James passou o gel em si mesmo já ereto novamente e gemeu de leve se acariciando até recobrar o controle e segurar possessivamente o quadril de Emmeline que estava ajoelhada na cama acariciando e sendo acariciada por Ally.

- Minha Emmeline. – disse antes de penetrá-la por trás. A loira gemeu alto ante o prazer-dor que sentiu ao ter James estocando forte em seu ânus.

Algumas estocadas eram fortes e rápidas, outras lentas e torturantes, os corpos de ambos estavam cheios de suor e impregnados pelo cheio de sexo, o membro de James estava cheio de lubrificante e dos fluidos sexuais restantes do orgasmo de Marlene.

Mais algumas estocadas lentas e rápidas e Emmeline sentiu suas paredes contraindo ao redor dos dedos de Alysson e James também gemeu deixando sua cabeça cair no ombro da loira que lambeu os próprios lábios que logo foram tomados por uma Marlene já recuperada, a língua de ambas duelou pelo controle até Marlene vencer e comandar o beijo o tornando lento e torturante para a loira.

James deu mais algumas estocadas e veio rapidamente alcançando seu orgasmo e separando seu corpo do de Emmeline e se deixando cair contra os travesseiros, sua respiração completamente ofegante, a loira e a morena se afastaram e deram espaço para Alysson que se esfregou em seu corpo lentamente sabendo que o moreno precisava de alguns segundos para se recuperar, ele beijou a têmpora da ruiva e ela beijou de leve os lábios dele, suas línguas fazendo uma dança suave e calma.

O membro de James veio a vida novamente e ele trouxe a ruiva para cima de si a colocando em uma posição que ela comandaria o ato sexual, Alysson o beijou docemente e desceu seu corpo lentamente em direção ao de James, eles gemeram alto enquanto seus corpos se fundiam lentamente.

Ao contrario das outras duas, James sabia que Alysson era virgem, ela podia ser tão experiente em alguns campos quanto Marlene e Emmeline, mas era completamente inocente nesse outro, por isso o moreno queria deixá-la tomar o tempo que achasse necessário para se adaptar á ele. A beijou de leve, carinhoso.

- Leve quanto tempo precisar, minha querida. – Alysson concordou deliciada com a delicadeza de James e o beijou deixando seu corpo continuar a tomar o dele dentro de si.

James a forçou a parar quanto seu membro chegou à barreira da virgindade dela. Os olhos verdes se cravaram nos avelã, e os do moreno eram amorosos enquanto acariciavam a face dela com os olhos e com os dedos.

- Você sabe que amo você, não é pequena? – Alysson assentiu e James olhou para Emmeline e Marlene com o mesmo olhar suave e amoroso. – Vocês duas também, como eu poderia não amar?

Elas sorriram e concordaram calmas, então James voltou sua atenção para Alysson e então a beijou fazendo seu membro terminar a penetração de uma vez, o leve grito da ruiva parou James que imediatamente começou a acariciar todos os pontos erógenos dela, a fazendo sentir novamente todo o prazer de antes e até mais.

Ambos moveram seus corpos em uma dança gentil e calma, a calmaria depois da tempestade não o contrario. As estocadas de James eram lentas e torturantes, ele tomava o tempo necessário para fazer Alysson ansiar cada vez mais pela próxima estocada.

Horas, minutos se passaram talvez, eles não notariam e então Alysson veio, gemendo alto e jogando seu corpo contra o de James e a cabeça para trás, o moreno a observou tendo seu orgasmo e enquanto ela apertava seu membro dentro de si, ele não aguentou e veio também.

Eles ficaram em silencio e sem fazer barulho Marlene deitou do lado esquerdo de James e Emmeline do direto, Alysson ficou onde estava sobre o corpo de James e o moreno passou seus braços pelos corpos de Emme e Marlene pensando em silencio que agora eles haviam traçado o caminho sem volta em seu relacionamento.

E ele não se arrependia de nem sequer um segundo, como sempre quando estava com suas queridas alunas tudo era a mais sublime perfeição, nada poderia ficar melhor e nada poderia alterar o que ele ou elas sentiam.

Aquele era o caminho sem volta que nenhum deles sequer cogitaria voltar, mesmo se pudessem.

* * *

><p><strong>Deixem reviews.<strong>


End file.
